


First Time

by bisous_chaton



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisous_chaton/pseuds/bisous_chaton
Summary: “Want to try something new?” Seongwoo looked up at his bestfriend and blinked really hard. For some reason, he knew what Minhyun was suggesting.A/N: this summary is basically from Nikki’s 4walls twt au. I’ll link it on the notes so you guys could read it haha





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this onghwang smut for Nikki’s au, however, she didnt post this because she’s new in the smut universe (??????? Hahaha) but anyway, i’ll link here her 4walls au
> 
> https://twitter.com/lykelee171/status/1023291943458156545?s=21

He drags him out of club, and before Minhyun could call his driver, the other has already hailed a cab. Once they were sat inside, they looked at each other only to find so much lust in their eyes. Seongwu zoned in on Minhyun’s lips, Had his lips been always this pretty? He thinks as he fixated his gaze on the latter’s neck. He also noticed how flawless and attractive Minhyun’s neck is. Seongwu could already imagine the things he will do with the other’s neck and adam’s apple. He does not know if it’s the state from being inebriated but he starts to notice how hot his bestfriend is. Unconsciously, he licked his lips while staring right into Minhyun’s eyes.

 

Minhyun, on the other, suddenly feels hot as Seongwu eyes him intensely, looking into his soul and his whole being. He turned to face his bestfriend only to find the other licking his lips hungrily while straring deeply into his eyes. Seongwu carefully places his hands on Minhyun’s thighs, causing the other bite his lower lip and release a shaky breath. He is nervous. They both are. It’s their first time doing this, afterall.

 

They arrived at a hotel and they booked a suite. Once they were inside the safety of their suite, Seongwu harshly pushed Minhyun on the wall. Staring intensely at Minhyun’s eyes. Hesitating before finally kissing the other harshly. It was sloppy and full of lust. They explored each other’s wet cavern and moaning into each other’s mouth as they experienced first hand the pleasure of kissing each other. Seongwu starts tugging at Minhyun’s lower lips, nibbling on it and sucking it hard then licking it a few times which elicits a moan past Minhyun’s mouth. While they were getting hot and heavy while making out, Minhyun’s unbuckles the other’s belt, removing the pants and boxers successfully in one go. But Seongwu was fast in his reflexes, who got down on his knees and began doing the same to the other. He stared at Minhyun’s pulsating length before taking him in, the other lolled his head back as he felt the warmth of Seongwu mouth, “Fu—uck”, he doesn’t know how many times he moaned but who keeps track anyway? The other starts bobbing his head, deepthroating Minhyun and gags as his palatoglossal arch was hit by the other’s length. It went on for what seemed hours, Minhyun whined at the sudden loss of warmth when Seongwu took him out of his mouth and stood up. He stared at Minhyun’s eyes again then gestured to his throbbing length, “Suck” he commanded Minhyun, who, obliges immediately. Minhyun took Seongwu’s length in his mouth. Gagging at the size of his bestfriend’s length. He starts bobbing his head, making the other moan in so much pleasure. “Fuck, Minhyun, you’re so good.” He began thrusting, meeting Minhyun’s mouth halfway then pulling it back only to slam his length harshly again. Minhyun coughed as he has never deepthroated anyone before.

 

He felt Seongwu pull out his length, and tossed him into the bed. Laying flat on his stomach, the other pulled Minhyun by his waist, making him raise his hips high while his face was on a pillow. He felt Seongwu spread his ass cheeks, before he know it, the other had his tongue circling on his tight ring of muscles, eliciting electricity through Minhyun’s body, making him shudder at the contact of the wet muscle in his hole. He took a deep breath, “Seong— aaah” he released a shaky breath. “Tell me what you want, Minhyun” the other says as he continues rimming the tight hole in front of him. “W-want you to f-uck me,” he said. This caused Seongwu’s libido the surge hundredfold through his veins. He slid in one finger inside Minhyun’s tight hole. Adding one after the other and twirling it inside, causing the other to release a continuous fit of moans. It was such a music to Seongwu’s ears, he smirked as he realizes that he can turn Minhyun into a moaning mess. “I think you’re ready, Minhyun.” He aligned his dick into the other’s entrance. Minhyun’s inhaled sharply as his entrance was invaded by Seongwu’s dick. Slowly, he slid it inside. Making sure that the other won’t be hurt as much. Once he was fully in, he didn’t move for a minute or so. Letting Minhyun adjust to his size, when he thinks the other is ready. He started moving. It was a slow rythm at first, but Seongwu felt as if his dick was being sucked in by Minhyun’s tight hole, he changed his pace. Picking up speed as each second pass by. Once again, Minhyun became a moaning mess. Screaming and shouting Seongwu’s name. Hearing this, the other changed his pace again into a slow and hard fucking. He slowly pulls out his dick only to slam it hard back inside again. This caused Minhyun’s shed tears, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure at the same time. Seongwu continuously thrusted inside the other until he feels his climax coming. “I’m gonna cum, fuck.” he picks up his pace again, thrusting hard and fast before finally cumming inside Minhyun.

 

They switched their positions, as Minhyun stood up, he feels Seongwu’s cum dripping down his things. He retrieved some of it and spread it on his length, making no time to stretch his bestfriend. Seongwu figured out what Minhyun’s going to do but made no effort in complaining. He was too lost from feeling horny. Minhyun started sliding his dick inside Seongwu’s hole. He moaned as he feels the tight walls inside the other. It was easier to slide in with the help of Seongwu’s cum as lubricant. “You can move now, Minhyun.” Seongwu stated. The other began thrusting inside his bestfriend, thrusting hard and fast, making his bestfriend cry out in pain and pleasure. They kissed as Minhyun’s pounded into him, slightly diverting Seongwu focus on the kiss to lessen the pain eliciting from the intrusion of the other’s size. Seongwu moaned into Minhyun’s mouth. Both were busy kissing each other until Minhyun broke their kiss because he feels his climax coming. With a few more thrusts, he comes inside Seongwu. Filling him with his cum.

 

They both showered together and cleaned each other. After they were done, they both got into bed and slept almost instantly.


End file.
